


i'm nothing but a problem (leave you crying over night)

by kqrmen1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqrmen1/pseuds/kqrmen1
Summary: Wilbur is having some social issues. Phil helps the best he can.
Relationships: Connor | ConnorEatsPants & Jschlatt, Connor | ConnorEatsPants & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 6





	i'm nothing but a problem (leave you crying over night)

**Author's Note:**

> heyo very tired whilst writing this  
> just need to take a short break from forgetting how to love because burnout and writer's block :jazz_hands:  
> basically no plot just vent fic
> 
> tell me if i missed any tags! :)

Wilbur raced up the stairs, ignoring the warm greetings from his dad, the teasing remark from his brother Tommy, the glance from his twin Techno.

Today had fucking _sucked._

This time it wasn't even Wilbur's fault, probably. It was the second time in the past 3 months that he'd gotten a girlfriend who had then broken up with him over something fucking _stupid_. His friends, Jschlatt and Connor, had been ignoring and avoiding him for no fucking reason! He tried to text them to ask, but they hadn't responded. Even his own twin brother, Techno, had been avoiding him at school. He must've really fucked up for even _Techno_ to be pissed off at him.

He'd just gotten back from his guitar practice where his newest girlfriend had told him they were done. He didn't even remember why, just the argument outside the studio that they'd had. His guitar had broken two strings during practice. He had tripped during lunch, stumbling into someone and making a scene. It probably wasn't even that bad, but his brain was making it the worse thing to ever happen.  
  


It was like the universe was out to fucking destroy him or something. Wilbur didn't even know what he'd done to deserve it.

He closed his door a little too loud, sending out a loud _bang!_ throughout the house. He flinched, turning to the door for a second. He didn't mean to slam his door, at least not _that_ hard. He cringed, remembering Tommy's fear of sudden, loud noises due to a prior home he was in before Phil adopted him. Now Wil just felt worse than before.

Sluggishly, he moved to sit in his desk chair, laying his head on his desk. His arms covered his head in a defensive position, almost to protect him from the world. God, he wished someone would.

Wilbur moved his head up slightly, pulling out his MP3 player and pushing an earbud into his ear. He turned on a song, he didn't bother to see what song it was, turning the volume up so loud everything else was drowned out. The familiar sounds of Mother Mother clouded his senses, lulling him into a sense of security.

He vaguely registered the soft knock at his door, humming in response. The door opened but Wil didn't bother turning to greet the guest. He just closed his eyes, head in his elbows as he listened to the tracks going in and out of his ears.

"Wil?" Phil asked, tapping his shoulder. Fuck, Phil was here, that meant he messed up.

He quickly turned off his MP3 player, pulling out an earbud and turning to look at Phil. He saw the way his father's eyes shined with something like guilt or sympathy, the way he winced, presumably at the state Wilbur was in. Dully, Will noted the pounding behind his eyes and the wetness trailing down his cheeks.

"Mate, are you alright?" Phil put a hand on his shoulder, leaning down a bit to meet Wilbur's eyes. His dad's voice was practically drowning in thinly-veiled concern for the teenager.

"'M fine, just had a rough day at school," Wilbur mumbled, hiding his head back in his arms. He wished he didn't have to talk to his dad today. He just wanted to hole up in his room and not talk to anyone for the next decade at least. Phil had other plans.

"You sure?" Phil stood, eyes full of worry for his son. Wilbur hated the look Phil gave him, peeking out through the gaps between his head and his arms.

".. Not really, no." Wil didn't know where the sudden truthfulness came from, but it immediately felt amazing. It was like something evil, something _wrong_ , had been removed from his chest. 

"Want to talk about it?" his dad asked. His voice was still drowning in concern, although it was a little more open and less concealed.

Wilbur sucked in a breath, thinking for a moment. Then, the floodgates opened.

He spilled about how his girlfriend broke up with him, how they had argued and yelled and screamed, how his friends were simply ignoring him, how Techno, his _brother,_ joined in; he never thought he'd screw up so bad Techno would ignore him. He talked about how he didn't know what he was doing wrong and how no one would tell him. He cried about how nothing ever went right for him, how the universe seemed to just want to pull on him and stretch him out so thin until he just snapped.

He didn't know that Techno and Tommy were standing just outside his door, listening. How they would go down stairs and Tommy would aide Techno in apologizing to Wilbur. How when him and his father came downstairs, Wilbur bleary eyed and tear-stained, Techno would apologize, saying sorry over and over again, how they would hug with tears being shed from both parties. How later that night, the family would watch some of Wilbur's favorite movies and drink hot cocoa and heal.

**Author's Note:**

> GOD i went all over the place mentally whilst writing this u got no clue man
> 
> not really happy with the ending but what can u do about it, i didnt get this finished in one setting  
> im working hard on the newest chapter of "forgetting how to love," trust me! although i might post a drabble fic where i just write shit because i want to  
> not beta-read, can u tell  
> i kinda wrote most of this whilst feeling down and then i came back on a really good day and was like "shit i should probably finish this" so thats why the ending sucks lmfao


End file.
